La  seconde possibilité
by Bradamante68
Summary: "On ne nous concède pas toujours une seconde possibilité, Oscar."
1. Incipit

Cette fic remonte au 2007 et a été publiée la prèmiere fois sur un site italien. La version anglaise se trouve sur le site Versailles Rosas.

Merci à Tillias pour le betareading.

* * *

"Colonel, maintenant vous devriez vous reposer, un soldat prendra le tour de garde à l'infirmerie." Dit le lieutenant d'Alembert.

Oscar tourna son regard fatigué vers lui et simplement répondit: "Non, je resterai ici, j'attendrai qu'il se réveille."

"Mais Colonel..."

Une expression étonnée sur le visage du lieutenant la poussa à en dire plus. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, près du soldat blessé, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Puis, elle leva la tête et encore, regardant le Lieutenant elle dit: "Nous avons été élevé ensemble. André est arrivé dans ma maison quand j'avais cinq ans: il était orphelin et seul au monde, il n'avait personne à part sa grand-mère, ma gouvernante. Mais j'étais tout seule moi aussi, je devais devenir l'héritier de la famille Jarjayes. Pour cette raison mon père me soumettait à une stricte discipline, et souvent j'étais punie durement. La nuit André entrait en cachette dans ma chambre, m'apportant la nourriture qu'il avait volée pour moi de la cuisine, il caressait les bleus sur mon visage et je... je n'avais plus mal. Puis, un jour, mon père le découvrit. Il le fouetta longtemps, un temps qui me sembla interminable, mais il ne poussa pas une seule plainte. Il avait à peine huit ans. Il se leva, il regarda mon père, le Général, dans les yeux et avec un regard calme et sincère il dit: "Je serai toujours au côté d'Oscar, et je la protégerai toute la vie." Mon père rangea le fouet, et depuis lors mes punitions devinrent plus légères."

Oscar baissa le regard, contemplant dans son esprit l'image de l'enfant de son coeur. Puis de nouveau elle ajouta: "J'attendrai qu'il se réveille."

Un silence irréel était descendu sur la salle: les soldats et le Lieutenant restèrent sans voix, devant les mots du Colonel. Le lieutenant sortit de sa stupeur et il prit congé: "Je demande la permission de disposer."

Oscar acquiesça et le Lieutenant sorti de la pièce. Alain regarda le Colonel et puis ses camarades: leurs visages étonnées auraient été même comiques, si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique.

"Courage, allons nous aussi. Colonel, nous demandons la permission de partir."

"Vous pouvez disposer." Dit Oscar.

Et ainsi elle resta seule, à régler ses comptes avec elle-même.  
Elle regarda André, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il respirait lentement, normalement, et cela la rassurait. Elle étira sa main pour tenir celle d'André. Combien de fois elle avait serré ses mains. Ses mains d'enfant, d'adolescent et maintenant, d'homme.  
Belles mains, aux doigts longs et fuselés, grands, qui révélaient le dur travail auquel il se soumettait mais des mains qui jamais n'avaient perdu du tout leur douceur. _Comment cela pouvait il être, elle pensait._

Un autre des mystères d'André, qui savait avoir un coeur dont elle ne pouvait pas voir les frontières, qui semblait savoir toujours tout, qui devinait et comprenait, le seul au monde, les troubles de son âme. Et maintenant… Oscar sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer. Non, ce n'était pas un changement, ce n'était pas le terme juste. C'était une illumination. Après Saint Antoine, elle aussi avait compris. _Mon Dieu, faites que cette nuit passe vite, je veux revoir son sourire._

Entre-temps les soldats, conduits par Alain, étaient retournés dans le dortoir, en silence. Alain brisa cette étrange atmosphère: "Allez les gars, sortons l'eau-de-vie, j'ai envie de boire."

Sur la table apparurent bouteilles et verres, et tout le monde eut une première tournée. Puis, Lassalle prit du courage: "Je n'ai jamais vu rien de la sorte."

"C'est vrai," fit écho un autre soldat "elle nous a bien tous trompé."

"C'est sûr... elle semble froide comme glace, mais au contraire dans ses veines coule le feu."

Alain écoutait sans dire un mot, le visage impassible comme un sphinx. Les soldats continuèrent à faire des commentaires, s'échauffant de plus en plus, pendant que l'eau-de-vie continuait à circuler.

"Cette femme effraierait la Mort en personne, elle l'a vraiment ramené de l'au-delà."

"Elle rassemblait à une furie."

Un soldat étendit ses pieds sur la table, et il soupira: "Quelle femme passionné... je la baiser.. aïe!"

Le camarade assis à son côté lui avait donné un coup de poing sur l'épaule, le faisant presque tomber: "Elle te découpera en tranches avant même que tu puisses penser à la toucher!"

Tout le monde rit, Alain, également, éclata de rire à cette idée. Puis il redevint sérieux, quand une question demeura suspendue dans l'air: "Mais à votre avis, sont ils amants?" Le soldat qui avait posé cette question le regardait: "Hein, Alain?"

Tout le monde savait qu'André était son ami. Mais en réalité André ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Oscar. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en était amoureux, et il l'avait compris ceci après l'épisode de l'arsenal et pas certainement parce qu'André il lui l'avait dit. Il était la discrétion même, vraiment.  
Et c'était la preuve du sérieux de ses sentiments à l'égard d'elle.  
Il pensa que la meilleure chose était de dire la vérité.  
"Je ne pense pas" et puis, avec un sourire canaille, il ajouta: "ma il ne serait pas mal pour eux qu'ils le deviennent. Allons les gars, un autre tournée d'eau-de-vie: à la santé d'André!"

Entretemps Oscar revivait dans son esprit les derniers évènements. Seule dans l'infirmerie, le silence de la nuit seulement interrompu par les pas de la ronde. La bougie jetait des ombres vacillantes sur le mur près d'elle, et lumière sur ce visage aux traits doucement virils. Timidement elle écarta une mèche sombre de son visage, avec une caresse.

_André, j'ai failli te perdre encore. _Après Saint Antoine elle avait déjà compris, oui, mais elle se débattait encore dans le labyrinthe dans lequel était fermée son âme. Qui était André pour elle. L'ami avec qui elle avait partagé toute sa vie, ou la vie elle-même? Pouvait-elle imaginer vivre sans le voir auprès d'elle, sans ne plus entendre sa voix. Il lui semblait qu'un abîme d'obscurité s'ouvrait et que toute la lumière tombait dedans. Et toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises pour sa nouvelle vie?

Sa volonté de vivre comme un homme, ou plutôt, comme un soldat... comme si les soldats n'étaient pas des hommes et les hommes ne souffraient pas pour amour, aussi. _Oscar qu'est-ce que tu croyais?_ Mais maintenant pouvait-elle revenir en arrière? Pourrait-elle se pardonner d'être fragile, d'avoir souffert pour amour? Encore une fausse route de sortie du labyrinthe. Elle devait revenir en arrière et retrouver ce qui comptait vraiment. Le centre. Son coeur l'appelait doucement… doucement… qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Voulait-elle s'arrêter et l'écouter? Voulait-elle repousser en arrière la peur? Elle, la guerrière indomptable prisonnière de ses fantômes. Elle sourit amèrement.  
_André réveille toi, ma vie.  
On ne nous concède pas toujours une seconde possibilité, Oscar._

André se promenait sur une plage de sables très fins et blancs. Un fleuve coulait devant lui, mais on ne voyait pas le lieu d'abordage sur l'autre rive, une lumière la léchait en lui empêchant de distinguer les contours. Il avait soif et l'eau cristalline l'invitait. Soudainement il eut le sentiment que tout aurait été paix s'il avait accepté cette invitation, s'il avait recueilli dans le creux de la main cette eau et s'il l'avait portée à ses lèvres: il aurait pu apaiser, pour toujours, la douleur qui, désormais, était son compagnon inséparable.  
Alors pourquoi se retenait-il? Oscar… c'était une douleur si douce à la laquelle il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Amour, monstre doux-amer [1] qui le déchirait, mais dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Non, c'était une autre, une autre lumière vers laquelle il tendrait de tout son être. Il se réveilla dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

Maintenant il faisait jour. Dans quelque minute il y aurait le rassemblement. Oscar perçut un tremblement de la main qu'elle tenait, et immédiatement elle fut happé par le regard vert qui s'était posé sur elle.

"Oscar..." "André..." s'appelant l'un l'autre, doucement, avec la voix tremblante d'émotion, ils célébrèrent le bonheur de se revoir.  
Oscar ne laissa pas la main d'André, qui était resté charmé par la douceur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle, comme une aura. Peut-être...

"Oscar qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?" Allait il demander... quand une douleur poignardante à l'épaule gauche changea son sourire dans une grimace de douleur et il se rappela: on avait tiré sur lui pendant une patrouille, alors qu'ils traversaient un pont sur la Seine.

La haine des citoyens de Paris pour les soldats était arrivé à ce point: pauvres comme eux ou même plus, l'uniforme rappelait le pouvoir et l'injustice d'une monarchie et d'un état qui ne voulaient pas se réformer, les soldats de la garde devenaient une cible facile. Ainsi ils l'avaient atteint, des tireurs qui ont disparu dans la nuit.  
Sous la pluie des balles, le cheval s'était emballé et l'avait jeté par-dessus le parapet, dans l'eau glaciale du grand fleuve. Il se rappelait le contact avec l'eau, l'incapacité à remonter malgré ses efforts désespérés, et puis, le rien.

"Oscar, c'est toi qui m'as repêché, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle acquiesça, alors que dans son esprit elle se revoyait crier son nom et se jeter au-delà de ce parapet, vers le point où André avait disparu, englouti par cette eau sombre, de laquelle il ne remontait à la surface.  
Il était encore convalescent pour les blessures reçues à Saint Antoine et les forces lui avaient manqué. Elle ne réussissait pas à le trouver, dans cette nuit sans étoiles le fleuve, qui coulait, était un liquide noir. Où était il! Elle plongea et remonta à la surface au moins trois fois pour reprendre son souffle, elle ne le trouvait pas. Entretemps Alain avait plongé pour l'aider. Ensuite elle réussit à distinguer sa silhouette, à le saisir et à nager vers le haut. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à le traîner... et ce colosse au coeur d'or d'Alain s'en chargea, jusqu'à ce que tous les trois gagnent la rive.  
Le lieutenant et les autres soldats avaient accouru, les entourant.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées et il le vit silencieux.

Dans le regard d'André passa une ombre. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui, de nouveau. Quel beau protecteur, il était juste une entrave pour elle.

"Pardonne moi, Oscar, je suis un poids pour toi..."

"Bon, en effets tu es un beau poids, je ne réussissais pas à te tirer vers le haut, heureusement il y avait Alain à m'aider!" Et elle rit de bonheur, en le caressant avec les yeux, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Il était vivant, ils étaient vivants, et elle avait une seconde possibilité.

André la voyait pour la première fois, après tant de temps, plaisanter et se moquer de lui, et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou désespéré.

"Mais quel beau tableau romantique!" Une voix bien connue et effrontée interrompit la magie. Apparus à la porte de l'infirmerie restée ouverte, Alain et les camarades contemplaient la scène.

André se raidit, en considérant la situation. Le tableau consistait en une belle Colonelle vêtue seulement d'une chemise blanche, de batiste avec le col ouvert et le noeud délié ce qui laissaient libre le cou et les clavicules, et d'une simple culotte noire. Assise sur son lit elle pliait la tête en arrière dans un rire argentin, avec les joues légèrement rougies, et elle lui tenait la main. De l'autre côté du tableau il y avait un André Grandier visiblement embarrassé qui émergeait du drap tiré jusqu'à la poitrine avec les épaules et les bras nus. Il remerciait dans son coeur le bandage qui au moins le recouvrait un peu.

Oscar se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants en gardant un doux sourire imprimé sur le visage. André remarqua qu'elle ne laissait toujours pas sa main. Puis avec naturel Oscar s'éleva et dit: "Tes camarades sont passés pour voir comment tu vas André. Je vais me reposer un peu, Alain fera la garde d'infirmerie, si tu auras besoin de quelque chose demande lui." Ensuite aux soldats: "Dans quelques minutes il y aura le rassemblement, dépêchez vous!" Et elle se dirigea vers la porte avec son pas martial, un peu plus élastique que d'habitude, malgré la nuit passée debout.  
Le regard de tous la suivit: dans cette tenue, habituelle pour elle au château de Jarjayes, elle manifestait cette féminité que la veste rigide de l'uniforme cachait. Malgré les vêtements étaient masculins, dans cet instant elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être confondue avec un homme.

André trouva les yeux des copains, fixés sur lui, génants, et il sentit un malaise. Que se passait il? Le premier à rompre la glace fut Alain, et André écouta anxieux ce qu'il disait.

"Alors André... et ainsi vous avez élevés ensemble! Mais combien de secrets as-tu!"

André eut un mouvement de stupeur, mais il reprit son calme tout de suite. Il devait être prudent. "Comment tu le sais?"

Alain haussa les épaules: "La Colonelle nous l'a raconté hier soir. Elle était très préoccupée pour toi et a voulu te veiller toute la nuit. Il semble qu'elle tienne beaucoup à toi."

_Oscar a raconté cela... _André se mit sur la défensive.

"Oui, et elle t'appelle par ton prénom, te tient la main" fit Armand "vous semblez très... intimes."

André réfléchit vite, ils ne devaient pas croire qu'elle était une femme facile, ou elle aurait pu se trouver en danger. Oscar ne se rendait pas compte de la séduction qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes. Le plus superficiels d'entre eux n'étaient excités que par l'idée d'une femelle en vêtements masculins, mais ensuite tous subissaient le charme enchanteur qui émanait de cette femme différente soit des aristocratiques dames couvertes de poudre et fards soit des femmes du peuple, durcies par la vie et fanées trop tôt.

Elle au contraire était une beauté naturelle et sauvage, avec sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux dorés, éthérée comme les nymphes Dryades. André avait écouté beaucoup de commentaires lascifs à son sujet, mais il s'était tu alors, pour ne pas empirer les choses. Beaucoup de ses camarades lui auraient enlevé volontiers l'uniforme.

À Versailles tant de dames se distrayaient, pour ainsi dire, avec des palefreniers et des domestiques, mais ici c'était différent, il n'était en jeu pas seulement sa réputation, mais aussi sa sécurité. Maintenant qu'enfin il semblait qu'elle ait été acceptée en tant que commandant bien qu'elle soit une femme... il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger lui-même.

Son regard se fit dur et il répondit: " Il n'y a pas ce genre de rapport entre nous, nous sommes seulement des amis d'enfance."

Le rire d'Alain desserra la tension: "Mon ami, ne t'échauffer pas, nous ne faisons pas de suppositions. Mais après ce que nous avons vu et entendu hier soir, tu dois nous comprendre..."

Maintenant André le regardait confus. _Mais qu'il voulait dire?_ "Je ne comprends pas." Il était sur le point de perdre sa patience. "De quoi parlez vous?"

Alain appuya son coude à la tête du lit, en mettant l'autre main sur la hanche, avec un geste gascon: "Elle ne t'a pas dit ce qui s'est passé hier soir? "

"Si... je suis tombé à l'eau et elle a plongé pour me repêcher. Et tu l'as aidé à me sauver.  
Je suppose que je dois te remercier. Merci, Alain."

"C'est tout? " fit Alain.

"C'est tout... pourquoi, y a-t il autre chose?"

Alain roula ses yeux et dit à basse voix: "André, tu étais mort."

**Note:**  
[1]Sappho:  
"Voici que de nouveau Eros, briseurs de membres, me tourmente.  
Eros amer et doux, créature invincible, ô Atthis!"


	2. Hèsitation

"Il n'y a aucun battement de coeur, commandant. Il est mort. Il n'y a plus rien à faire."

Alain lui avait juste dit cette phrase, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle le regarda avec une expression de terreur, puis son cri fut comme un rugissement: "Nooooon! Mon André ne peut pas mourir!" Elle se jeta sur lui, et avec sa bouche elle souffla de l'air dans la sienne. Ensuite elle déchira la vareuse, et poussa avec les deux mains sur la poitrine, désespérée. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle faisait, mais il était certain qu'elle était en train de lutter contre la Mort.

"Respire, André, tu ne peux pas mourir, respire!" Elle répétait ces gestes encore et encore, avec toute sa force: elle devait vaincre.

Autour d'elle tout le monde était choqué à la voir ainsi, comme prise de folie. Alain avec un élan de compassion était sur le point de l'arrêter, quand André gémit et puis toussa. Rapidement Oscar le tourna sur le côté, pour lui faire vomir toute l'eau. Il était vivant. La Mort n'avait pas eu sa proie, pour l'instant: Oscar avait gagné sa bataille, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. La blessure à l'épaule saignait copieusement, il était nécessaire de la tamponner et de faire quérir un docteur.

Rentrés en caserne, André fut porté à l'infirmerie. Entre temps Oscar avait fait venir le docteur Lassonne, le médecin de la famille Jarjayes. Le docteur entra dans l'infirmerie avec son assistant, en rassurant Oscar : "Nous ferons tout le notre possible."

Se tenant devant la porte fermée, Oscar tremblait visiblement. Les vêtements étaient trempés, ses cheveux mouillés s'étaient collés à l'uniforme. Mais elle ne tremblait pas seulement de froid, cela était bien évident.

Personne n'osait souffler mot. Alain décida de la secouer: "Il est en de bonnes mains, Colonel: pendant que nous attendons il vaudrait mieux aller changer ces vêtements trempés, ici on risque une pneumonie!"

Oscar se dirigea comme un automate vers son bureau, où il y avait même une petite chambre qui faisait fonction de chambre de lit, utilisée lorsque les gardes nocturnes ne lui permettaient pas de revenir chez elle. Une chambre dépouillée, seul un lit, une armoire, une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir et une petite table de chevet. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et s'accusa de non prévoyance: il n'y avait pas grand-chose parce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à le remplir, en effet il y avait seulement une chemise et un pantalon. Mais ils suffiraient. Elle se changea rapidement pour aller de nouveau à l'infirmerie aussitôt que possible, sans prendre la peine de bien se sécher les cheveux. Elle trouva le docteur qui sortait accompagné par son aide: il répondit à la muette question d'Oscar avec sollicitude, tellement il la connaissait bien.

"La situation est critique, mademoiselle. Malheureusement non seulement il a risqué la mort par noyade, mais la blessure à l'épaule lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il est faible, très faible. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire, nous devons seulement attendre maintenant, et espérer.  
Oscar s'appuya au montant de la porte avec le bras tendu, pour se soutenir. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir et essaya de se dominer.

"Mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, son coeur s'était arrêté et vous l'avez ramené à la vie. Je me félicite que vous ayez fait bonne utilisation de mes enseignements de premier secours. Après cette fois où tous les deux, quand vous étiez enfants, avez risqué de vous noyer dans l'étang..." Oscar frissonna.

"Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas passer demain, j'ai été appelé pour une consultation importante à Versailles, aussi vous devrez pourvoir aux pansements."

Oscar acquiesça en se redressant. La bataille continuait. "Je vous remercie docteur." 

La sonnerie du rassemblement résonna dans l'infirmerie. Vraiment au bon moment. Grommelant contrariés, parce qu'elle interrompait juste au moment crucial, les soldats de la garde quittèrent l'infirmerie, en lançant un dernier regard au visage pétrifié d'André. De toute façon ils l'harcelleraient plus tard...

Alain mesurait l'effet de son récit, puis, éclatant de rire bruyamment: "La lionne a combattu la Mort pour sauver son amour, et elle a gagné!"

André était accablé par la révélation. "Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve."

Alain le regarda interrogateur.

"J'ai rêvé que j'étais sur le point de boire l'eau du Léthé."

"Le- Quoi? Jamais entendu ça."

André souleva un sourcil. "Le Léthé, Alain, dans la mythologie grecque, est le fleuve dont l'eau fait oublier la vie passée avant d'entrer dans l'au-delà. Il est cité aussi dans la "République" de Platon."

"André."

"Oui?"

"Tu es trop intellectuel pour mes goûts."

"Ah."

"Mais heureusement tu ne dois pas plaire à moi, mais à notre belle Colonel. Je suis certain qu'elle appréciera toute la pacotille mythologique dont tu farciras tes mots d'amour."[1]

"Va au diable, Alain!"

"Oui, j'y vais, j'y vais… as tu besoin d'autre chose?"

"J'ai besoin de me rhabiller. Dans mon sac il y a les vêtements propres. Me l'apporterais-tu s'il te plait? Je ne peux pas rester ainsi, à moitié nu."

"Tu es vraiment un puceau pudique. André, si tu continues ainsi tu n'arriveras jamais à rien. Ne sais tu pas que même les femmes se plaisent à regarder?"

"A- Alain!" 

"Ah, lieutenant D'Alambert."

"Bonjour Colonel. Comment va le soldat Grandier?"

"Il s'est repris. Malgré le retard dans les secours"

"Je vois."

"Lieutenant?"

"Oui?"

"Préparez une lettre pour le bureau de le quartier général du régiment. Nous devons demander tout de suite qu'il nous soit affecté un officier médical, nous en avons besoin. Il pourrait se passer encore, vu la situation de Paris, qu'un de nos soldats ait besoin immédiatement d'une assistance médicale."

"Oui, Colonel"

"Merci. Pour... tout."

La journée ne semblait jamais finir. Elle aurait voulu quitter le bureau pour passer la tête dans l'infirmerie, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Maudit devoir. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, peut-être, elle aurait désiré négliger ses engagements. La tentation était forte. D'ailleurs, elle savait devoir se contrôler. Déjà son comportement avait été plutôt... bizarre, du moins, il devait paraître ainsi aux yeux de ses soldats.

_Qui sait ce qu'ils disaient, maintenant. _Elle se surprit à constater que tout compte fait, il ne lui importait pas tant. Elle ferait face à un problème à la fois. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus mettre en doute, c'était qu'elle était un bon commandant, et ceci ils semblaient l'avoir bien compris. Elle se sentit plus légère et continua à travailler.

Le soir était déjà là. L'uniforme étendue devant le feu de la cheminée avait maintenant séché et elle la mit. Elle se sentit un peu plus à son aise, en arrangeant mieux les manches. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image du Colonel. C'est drôle comment un simple vêtement pouvait changer les choses: après tout c'était une espèce de carapace, qui la faisait se sentir sûre et protégée. _Comme une langouste,_ et elle se mit à rire à son propre reflet.

Elle ferma son bureau et se dirigea d'un air résolue vers l'infirmerie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle vit que la chambre était pleine de soldats: eux aussi aussi avaient fini le leurs gardes, et ils étaient venus voir André. D'un côté, elle était heureuse qu'André soit maintenant bien aimé par ses camarades, mais d'un autre côté… elle avait espéré de le trouver seul. En outre elle devait pourvoir aux pansements, comme le docteur lui avait dit: il fallait désinfecter les blessures et changer les bandages, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser à un autre cette tâche. Il n'y avait pas de médecin militaire, et elle était sûre d'être la personne la plus capable, étant donné son expérience et sa secrète passion pour la médecine.  
Si elle n'avait pas été soldat, elle aurait voulu être médecin. Soit l'antithèse l'un de l'autre: le soldat enlève la vie, le médecin la redonne.

_Comme tu es compliquée et incohérente, Oscar._

L'apparition du Colonel à la porte éteignit la gaieté qui flottait dans la chambre. Oscar en fut désolée, elle se sentit de trop.

Alain courut à son aide: "Hé, Colonel, nous vous attendions!"

André lui sourit, et ainsi elle s'approcha de lui.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Je me sens mieux, merci." Tous les deux étaient embarrassés, en se sentant ainsi observés.

_Il porte une chemise.  
Elle ne porte plus seulement la chemise.  
Quel dommage,_ ils pensèrent à l'unisson.

Oscar se sortit de ses pensées impures, et cherchant d'émettre une voix la plus normale possible elle dit: "Le docteur ne pourra pas passer, donc je dois pourvoir au changement des pansements." Et elle se dirigea vers l'armoire médicale d'où elle sortit tout le nécessaire, comme de la gaze, des médicaments, et des bandages. Le tout fut posé sur une table de chevet.

André déglutit : "Mais je..."

L'attitude d'Oscar n'admettait pas aucune réplique. "Tu ne voudrais pas risquer une infection. Tu sais bien que je suis parfaitement en mesure de faire ça. Ne fais pas tant d'histoires."

Leur Colonel ne finissait jamais de les étonner. Une nuée de mouches aurait pu très bien entrer dans les bouches ouvertes des soldats de la garde, ils ne s'en seraient pas aperçus.

Alain prit la situation en main: "Bien, les gars, j'ai soif. Puisque nous sommes en congé, profitons-en: laissons le soldat Grandier ici sur son lit de douleur et allons dans une taverne pour boire à sa santé." Il souligna ses mots avec des persuasives tapes sur les épaules, il vida la chambre des ses potes et sortit, mais pas avant d'adresser un demi-salut militaire à la belle commandante.

Oscar attendit que s'éteignissent les voix qui résonnaient dans le couloir, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma. Pour surmonter l'embarras qui s'était installé, elle décida d'agir sans trop de préambules. André était assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé à quelques coussins, et il la regardait sans proférer un mot.

Elle s'approcha à lui: "André, tu dois enlever la chemise, ainsi je pourrai commencer à changer ton pansement."

André, embarrassé, commença à délacer sa chemise. Il essaya d'ôter le vêtement de ses bras, mais il ne réussit pas le faire, à cause de la douleur dans son épaule.

"Je crains que tu ne doives m'aider."

Oscar, apparemment impassible, s'exécuta en lançant un regard faussement distrait au torse de son ami, alors qu'elle se tournait pour se laver les mains.  
Pour être plus à son aise elle enleva sa veste, en la mettant sur le dossier de la chaise. Ensuite elle roula les manches de sa chemise découvrant ainsi ses avant-bras. Elle prit une nouvelle barre du savon de Marseille, et se lava méticuleusement les mains dans la cuvette, en versant de l'eau fraîche plusieurs fois pour bien rincer.

Une fois les mains séchées, elle fut de nouveau près d'André, qui n'avait jamais détaché son regard d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença délicatement à dérouler les bandages, en faisant attention au sang coagulé qui les incrustait et les collait à la peau. Les trous de balle apparaissaient, avec leur sombre sang séché. Heureusement les balles étaient sorties toutes seules, et il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'inciser la chair afin de les extraire.  
Une fois guéri, seulement deux petits cercles roses marqueront la peau. Il était nécessaire nettoyer tout autour, et aprés avoir prise une gaze, Oscar commença à nettoyer la peau de la poitrine et de l'épaule.

André retenait son souffle. Une main d'Oscar était posée sur l'épaule saine, alors que l'autre passait la gaze. Il percevait tout cela comme une très douce caresse.

Oscar le regarda dans les yeux: "Maintenant je dois désinfecter les blessures, ça va faire un peu mal."

En effet la désinfection était beaucoup plus cuisante. Mais André était encore sous l'influence du plaisir du toucher de la main de la femme qui il aimait, et il ne le ressentit presque pas. Le tout fut répété sur le dos, pour panser également les trous de sortie de balles.

Oscar saisit l'opportunité de bien le regarder, en profitant du fait qu'il lui montrait ses épaules: _avait-il toujours eu un dos si large? _

André, lui, profita du fait qu'Oscar ne pouvait pas le voir pour masquer l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui avec ces touches légères comme des ailes de papillon: il plia les genoux et drapa le tissu de façon à cacher ce qui arrivait dans son pantalon.

Oscar se leva et prit un rouleau de bandages sur la table de chevet, et commença à bander la poitrine et l'épaule. André fondait sous cette douce torture: elle était proche, trop proche, dangereusement proche. Ses sens étaient excités, son parfum, ses mains, le rendaient fou. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse, il devait se dominer.

De son côté, même Oscar cherchait de se dominer, pour ne pas se laisser prendre par l'atmosphère qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée. Elle craignait que les battements de son coeur, devenu fou, puissent être perçus par André. Elle craignait que ses mains ne tremblent.

"J'ai fini." dit elle, finissant le bandage.

"Merci, Oscar." répondit l'homme.

Et maintenant? Que devait elle faire? Partir ou rester? Et que dire? Oscar hésitait en rangeant gazes et médicaments tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

André commença à parler le premier. "Oscar, Alain m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après que vous m'ayez repêché. Tu m'as sauvé par deux fois. Merci."

"Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi." dit- elle, en s'asseyant prés de lui. Et elle voulait lui dire: "_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._"

"Oui." répondit André en un murmure, et il voulait lui dire: "_Je te donnerais tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang._"

"Tu devras rester ici pour quelques temps. J'ai envoyé une lettre au quartier général pour qu'il nous soit affecté le plus tôt possible un médecin militaire. J'espère qu'ils nous en envoieront un demain."

En réalité elle ne l'espérait pas du tout.

"Ah, il ne me déplait pas rester ici, au moins je pourrai dormir en paix, sans Alain qui me ronfle dans les oreilles comme un ours en hibernation!" Et il voulait lui dire: "_Je voudrais que tu restes ici, auprès de moi._"

"Il est tard, maintenant je dois y aller." Et elle voulait lui dire: "_Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'embrouille dans mes mots… _"[2]

Elle reprit sa veste, et ajouta: "Attend, je vais t'aider à remettre la chemise." ce qu'elle fit.

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent proches, un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'un perçut la langueur que l'autre éprouvait. Comme frappée par une foudre, Oscar sursauta, s'éloigna, et, en se tournant, se dirigea à la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir elle se tourna de nouveau vers André et il lui dit: "Bonne nuit, André."

"Bonne nuit, Oscar." Et la porte se referma.

André resta seul, à se questionner sur son attitude. _Se pourrait il qu'Oscar…? _

...à suivre...

**Notes :**

[1] Une petite vengeance contre le manga, dans lequel les dialogues d'amour sont remplis de références mythologiques.  
[2] Inspiré par la scène du manga dans laquelle la corde du sol du violon d'Oscar rompt, et où elle parle avec André au sujet de tout sauf de ce qu'elle voudrait vraiment dire.


	3. Introspection

Le médecin militaire arriva le jour suivant. Il ne fut pas plus nécessaire qu'Oscar s'occupât d'André. Elle aurait voulu au moins venir pour le voir pendant sa convalescence, mais pour une raison ou pour un autre elle n'y avait pas réussi. Non, elles étaient toutes des excuses, en réalité elle avait peur d'elle-même, de ses réactions face à lui, l'objet de son amour interdit. Parce que maintenant il lui était clair, elle l'aimait, et pas seulement cela, le simple être près de lui suscitait en elle des sensations nouvelles, qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Ce qu'elle dans la profondeur de son coeur appelait tourment, le reste du monde l'appelait passion.[1]

Sa convalescence terminée, André avait maintenant repris service, sans jamais avoir revu Oscar mais que seulement en passant, et maintenant il se sentait déprimé à la pensée que tout ce qui avait cru de percevoir ce jour là peut-être avait été seulement une illusion. L'exaltation du coeur et des sens alors éprouvée, à présent cédait le pas à la sensation de vide, encore plus grand qu'avant, maintenant qu'il lui semblait que ce souvenir pâlissait de plus en plus jour après jour. 

Oscar ne dormait pas. Ou plutôt elle ne réussissait pas à dormir. Les pensées qui la tourmentaient lui avaient maintenant enlevé le sommeil. Elle décida de se lever et de faire une promenade sur le chemin de ronde de murs de la caserne, pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Peut-être cela lui éclaircirait les idées. Sortie de son appartement, elle se dirigea vers le lieu choisi pour ses méditations. Elle savait que la ronde passerait par là sous peu, et elle se mit à attendre, dans l'ombre. Le commandant prit de nouveau le dessus, et elle se comporta comme si elle devait faire une inspection de surprise.

Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent, et elle retint son souffle. C'était Alain et André, de garde cette nuit. Les deux s'assirent tranquillement avec le dos appuyé au parapet en s'étirant. Alain sorti une petite bouteille métallique et la passa à André qui en but une gorgée. Non seulement ils ne faisaient pas la ronde comme ils le devaient, mais même ils buvaient en service! _Fainéants pensa Oscar vous méritez une punition exemplaire, je vous jetterai en cellule disciplinaire! _Et elle était sur le point de bouger, quand elle entendit que les deux parlaient et son démon de la curiosité la força à écouter.

"Comme je suis fatigué!" fit André.

"Moi aussi, André, ces gardes sont exténuantes, j'ai hâte d'avoir une permission, même si je devrais rencontrer le fiancé de ma soeur."

"Permission ou pas, pour moi cela ne change pas beaucoup." André avait ramené et plié les jambes vers lui, les entourant avec ses bras.

"Tu devrais arrêter de penser toujours à _cette chose._"

"Je ne peux rien y faire, Alain.."

"Hum"

"Alain..."

"Quoi."

"Mais toi... pourquoi es-tu mon ami?"

Alain il le regardait effaré. "Mais quelle question!"

"Je veux dire… comment se fait-il que tu m'as offert ton amitié?"

"Bof, je ne sais pas, tu m'étais sympathique. J'ai compris immédiatement que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, même si tu m'avais menti pour entrer dans les Gardes françaises. Tu es un type en qui on peut avoir confiance, on sent tout de suite que tu as un grand coeur. Et maintenant que tu m'as fait dire ces bêtises, es-tu content?"

André fit signe que oui. "Tu sais, Alain, suis heureux te d'avoir rencontré. Je n'ai jamais eu un ami, à part elle."

"Tu parles du Colonel?"

"Oui."

"Mais comment est ce possible, André?"

"Et pourtant c'est ainsi. Nous avons toujours été seulement nous deux, depuis que j'ai six ans. Je n'avais personne d'autre qu'elle. Je suis orphelin, et avais été confié à ma grand-mère, la gouvernante au château de Jarjayes. Le général voulait un compagnon de jeux pour son "fils". J'ai été un privilégié: j'ai reçu la même éducation, nous faisions les mêmes choses, je pouvais manger à sa table, j'étais toujours avec elle, de l'aube au coucher du soleil. Ma grand-mère me rappelait sans cesse ma condition de valet... mais j'étais suspendu entre deux mondes, sans appartenir à aucun. J'étais un serviteur mais j'avais reçu l'éducation d'un noble; mon rang était celui d'un valet, mais Oscar me traitait comme un frère. Pour cette raison le reste des domestiques m'isolait avec hargne. La seule amitié que j'avais était la sienne. J'étais seul, mais elle l'était aussi: c'est pour cette raison, peut-être, que notre lien était si fort. Cependant je... tu sais, Alain, parfois dans les amitiés il y a toujours quelqu'un qui donne plus que ce qu'il reçoit. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander du réconfort sur tout. Quand nous étions enfants c'était différent, ensuite nous avons grandi…"

"André mais toi... depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes?"

André baissa le regard: "Je ne sais pas… je crois... des le premier moment où j'ai posé le regard sur elle."

"Tu es un fou, André. Tu lui as consacré la vie, et maintenant?"

"Et maintenant... je ne le sais pas, Alain. Désormais notre amitié est finie. Rien ne sera comme avant, elle sait… elle sait que je l'aime, et je n'ai jamais été si seul. Il me manque notre quotidienneté, notre complicité. Il suffisait un regard pour se comprendre."

"Elle aussi se sent seule, peut être."

André releva son visage. "Oui, elle se sent seule. Mais je ne peux plus me rapprocher d'elle."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, n'est ce pas?"

André se prit la tête dans ses mains, mais demeura muet.

"Et alors pourquoi restes tu ici?"

En un soupire André répondit: "Elle est toute ma vie et je n'existe pas sans elle. Elle est ma lumière et je... je suis son ombre."

Alain se gratta la tête, perplexe. "Tu es vraiment fou, André. Allons, faisons semblant de finir cette ronde et puis allons nous reposer." Il le saisit par un bras et le souleva. "Allons!"

Dans l'ombre, Oscar essayait de récupérer le souffle qui lui était échappé de ses poumons. André... il souffrait tellement et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle compris? La solitude d'André était plus grande de la sienne. André n'avait rien d'autre qu'elle, alors qu'elle... elle avait son orgueil. Et son égoïsme, son obstination…elle se sentait plus mal qu'avant. Maintenant vraiment elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle rentra dans sa chambrette. Elle se mit face au miroir, et commença à se déshabiller lentement. La plaque vitreuse réfléchissait maintenant l'image d'une femme.

_Qui es-tu, Oscar?_

Une femme. Physiquement une femme. Mais elle aussi était suspendue entre deux mondes, elle l'avait toujours été. Ni homme, ni femme. Une vie d'homme d'abord imposée, et ensuite acceptée consciemment. Les sentiments de femme qu'elle jugeait des faiblesses. Faiblesse: l'amour, le spirituel et le physique. Qu'en savait elle de l'amour? Elle était tombée amoureuse de Fersen parce qu'il était le seul homme qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'aimer. Inaccessible. Un amour idéalisé, qui n'aurait comporté rien sur le plan de la réalité. Certainement, elle voulait qu'il la voit comme une femme. C'était ce désir de féminité qui avait eu le dessus, plus qu'un réel désir de séduction, en la poussant à se vêtir comme une femme. Mais elle avait été rejetée, ou plutôt, même pas considéré en tant que femme. Désirait-elle être courtisée, embrassée?

_C'est un péché, Oscar. Non seulement tu n'en as pas le droit, mais tu ne peux pas._

Elle avait été éduquée pour être un soldat. En plus de s'assurer qu'elle le devienne de la façon la plus efficace possible du point de vue militaire, son père avait même pourvu au côté spirituel. Il avait éliminé toute présence féminine qui pouvait lui servir de modèle, à part la vieille Grand-mère, en éloignant sa mère et ses soeurs, les envoyant à la Cour ou au couvent. Le précepteur avait été instruit afin d'éviter le sujet de l'amour dans ses leçons de littérature. Entreprise bien difficile, qui avait seulement partiellement réussi. André d'ailleurs le boycottait systématiquement, en se procurant, on ne sait pas bien comment, des livres de poésie et des romans, qu'ensuite il passait secrètement à son amie.

La pire partie venait de l'éducation religieuse. Le confesseur de famille, le Père Christophe, avait pourvu à lui inculquer la répulsion pour l'amour physique, lui instillant une très forte conception du sexe comme péché, pour l'empêcher de se tourner vers l'amour. De cette façon elle aurait été en sécurité, au milieu de ce monde masculin.

Au cours du temps elle s'était lentement émancipée. Elle avait commencé à lire ce qu'elle voulait, d'abord secrètement, puis ouvertement par défi contre son père, en laissant même en belle vue sur son bureau les livres prohibés, surtout ceux mis à l'Index. Elle ne pouvait pas, certes, se dire innocente, au moins théoriquement. Par ailleurs, c'était impossible de passer une vie entière à Versailles sans ne pas souiller, même un peu, le bord du vêtement d'ange. La stricte éducation qu'elle avait reçue s'opposait à la dépravation de la Cour, et personne ne pouvait dire n'avoir jamais vu de ses propres yeux Oscar François de Jarjayes en attitudes moins que convenables et décentes. Toutefois il y avait eu beaucoup de ragots à son sujet. Elle était même passée pour l'amante lesbienne de la reine, merci aux "Mémoires" de Jeanne de Valois. [2]

Tout compte fait, en regardant la vie des femmes de la Cour, elle ne détestait pas sa propre vie. Au moins elle était libre, en un certain sens. Elle ne pouvait pas se livrer à l'amour, mais elle aurait eu une vie de femme comme ses soeurs, comme aurait-il été avec un mariage arrangé? S'épouser sans amour, et ensuite peut-être se trouver un amant, comme toutes. Mais en se regardant au fond d'elle-même, elle savait de désirer aimer et être aimé en retour. Et elle était tombée amoureuse, comme toutes les femmes, en croyant d'avoir compris ce qu'était l'amour. Mais ensuite... André lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose que son amour idéalisé pour Fersen ne lui avait même pas fait imaginer. Elle avait compris ce qu'est un homme vraiment amoureux, ce qu'est un baiser d'amour désespéré. Elle avait compris ce qu'est le désir d'un homme pour la femme, lorsque il l'écrasait avec son corps, sur le lit. Et les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées... étaient péchés. La voix qui montait de la profondeur de sa conscience lui disait que c'était dangereux, un erreur.

Rationnellement elle savait que ça n'était pas vrai. Deux Oscar étaient en train de livrer une bataille. L'Oscar adulte, désenchanté par l'expérience d'une vie passée à la Cour, qui avait lu des livres qui lui avaient ouvert son esprit, qui voulait se reconnaître le droit d'être heureuse. L'autre Oscar, celle qui venait du passé, celle qui portait des idées inculquées par d'autres, qui avait peur de vivre la vie et de reconnaître le côté sensuel d'elle-même.

Et maintenant, cet Oscar si compliquée se trouvait à un carrefour: rester comme elle était, ou prendre courage et vivre cet amour qui désormais la faisait brûler? Cette fois-ci c'était différent, et elle le savait. Elle aimait André. Était-il le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois? Elle sentait que c'était une autre chose. Elle sentait que c'était un sentiment... plus adulte. Plus complet. S'ouvrir à l'amour d'André était complètement différent. André l'aimait d'un amour profond, et la désirait en tant que femme. Elle se sentit frappée d'un courant chaud: le miroir lui renvoya l'image de son visage rougi.

_Stupide! _Elle se tourna et se jeta sur le lit. _Comment cela serait-il... de se faire toucher par lui?_

Elle en avait une vague idée, et chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cela, ce maudit courant chaud la secouait dans tout son corps. Il ne manquait plus que cela lui arrive pendant qu'elle était de service. Elle serra l'oreiller dans ses bras. Maintenant elle l'avait compris. C'était cela le désir. Elle éteignit la bougie et laissa sa main vagabonder sur la peau nue.

**Notes:**

[1] Un jeu sur une fameuse citation de Lao Tsu: "Ce que la chenille appelle la fin du monde, le reste du monde l'appelle papillon."  
[2] Dans les dialogues originaux de l'anime, pendant le procès pour le scandale du collier, Jeanne de Valois Comtesse de la Motte accuse la reine d'entretenir des relations lesbiennes, et indique comme preuve le fait que le colonel des gardes royales soit une femme déguisée en homme. Ces accusations sont ensuite répétées dans le livre de mémoires que Jeanne publia pendant sa fuite. Le doublage italien a censuré ces détails, que par contre vous pouvez lire dans la manga.


	4. In vino veritas

Oscar regardait en haut, vers les arbres désormais presque dépouillés. Le vent détachait les feuilles mortes des branches, en les emmenant loin._La vie du soldat est semblable_, pensa t'elle. _Nous sommes comme les feuilles sur les arbres en automne._ [1] Elle n'avait jamais réalisé de façon si aiguë la précarité de la vie. Pourtant, en tant que soldat, elle aurait dû le réaliser il y a déjà longtemps. Elle avait eu une seconde possibilité. Elle ne devrait pas la gâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'obstiner à nier ses sentiments: la Mort se tenait toujours en embuscade. Et si André avait trouvé la mort dans le fleuve, ce soir là? Non, elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos au don qu'elle avait reçu.

Elle devait le lui dire. Mais comment? Elle ne trouvait pas le courage. Il était déjà très difficile de trouver un bon moment, pour se voir seuls, et ensuite avec quels mots, que dire? La langue se paralysait, collée au palais d'une bouche trop sèche. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation de péché que la bloquait et l'annihilait. Elle connaissait le désir, maintenant, et le découvrir l'avait anéantie: elle ne savait plus qui elle était et ce qu'elle était en train de faire, d'attendre. Ou peut-être au contraire, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Elle était une femme qui aimait et voulait un homme, cet homme, André.

Peut-être... qu'une bonne dose d'alcool dans les veines l'aurait détendue et que cela suffirait pour libérer les prisonniers de son coeur et de son esprit: Amour et Désir. 

La taverne était celle où ses soldats allaient après leur garde, quand ils avaient quartier libre. Elle savait que même André y allait, pour s'enivrer avec Alain et les autres. Un lieu peu recommandable, comme toutes les tavernes, décidément pas un endroit pour les femmes, ou tout au moins, pour les femmes respectables. Elle regardait quelques "serveuses" essaimer entre les tables, se débrouillant entre pinçons et tapes sur le derrière.

Elle reprit à se concentrer sur sa chope de bière. Elle n'était pas en uniforme, mais portait des vêtements civils décidément modestes: il valait mieux ne pas risquer une autre bagarre à la taverne, d'autant plus que cette fois-ci elle était seule. On ne voyait pas encore ses soldats. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se lever, payer et s'en aller. Non, elle avait décidé de se soûler, et au moins cela, bon sang, elle le ferait!

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait toute seule, dans un endroit comme celui ci. Parfois elle l'avait fait chez elle, en sécurité, et c'était là certainement une situation différente: quelqu'un l'avait toujours aidée à regagner ensuite sa chambre. Maintenant elle se rappelait que ce quelqu'un, invariablement, était André. Comment aurait-elle réussi à retourner à la caserne, après, s'il ne s'était pas manifesté, elle ne le savait pas. _Mais assez, au moins une fois dans la vie, il faut vivre dangereusement. _Une autre gorgée. Une autre chope.

Désormais elle était presque complètement ivre, lorsque l'atmosphère de l'endroit fut investie par un joyeux chahut: un groupe de soldats venait d'entrer par la porte, et à en juger par l'accueil ils étaient des clients habituels. Dans les vapeurs de l'alcool Oscar réussit à les distinguer, il s'agissait de ses soldats, et parmi eux il y avait _lui_ aussi: elle se sentit soulagée, après tout. Elle était assise dans un coin écarté, et ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue. _Mieux_, se dit-elle et elle vida la chope. Elle en commença une nouvelle, en regardant vers André et en l'appelant par son esprit. _Tourne toi, André, je suis ici. _Et André, attiré par cette prière muette, se tourna.

Un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos, il s'était tourné, répondant à un appel irrésistible. Elle était là, dans ce coin, assise en face de plusieurs chopes vides. Il était paralysé et sans voix, ses yeux à elle brillaient dans la lumière incertaine des bougies.

Alain s'aperçut de quelque chose et lui demanda: "Eh bien, que fais tu, as-tu vu le diable?"

André, sans bouger un muscle, répondit: "Il y a Oscar" et puis, il reprit le contrôle de son corps et se dirigea vers elle.

Alain évalua la scène avec l'habituel désenchantement et pensa qu'il ne voulait pas rater le spectacle.

"Oscar, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" André avait un ton de voix préoccupé.

Oscar réalisa qu'il s'était assis face à elle, et sa vue de plus en plus embrumée par l'alcool lui permettait d'avoir seulement une vision floue de son visage. _Je suis vraiment ivre morte_, pensa t'elle en avalant une autre gorgée.

Il lui bloqua la main en un bond. "Maintenant arrête, mais que t'arrive t'il?" Le contact avec sa main la fit tressaillir: un courant d'énergie se transmit du point par lequel il la touchait secouant tout son corps dans un frisson. Ensuite elle se sentit vider et se laissa tomber sur la table.

"Oscar!" mais elle déjà ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

"Elle est vraiment bourrée" commenta Alain avec un ricanement satisfait "et maintenant que vas-tu en faire?"

André le regarda de travers: "Que veux tu que je fasse d'elle, je la ramène à la caserne." Et en disant cela, il prit son bras et le passa au dessus de sa propre épaule, puis il lui ceignit la taille pour la soulever.

"Allons, courage, relève-toi!"

A ce moment il l'entendit murmurer: "André... je... je t'aime... je te veux..."

Silence. André sentit le sang s'échapper de ses veines. Tout en continuant à lui serrer la taille, de l'autre main il lui releva le visage, mais elle était complètement abandonnée et étourdie par l'alcool, et elle ne réagissait pas.

"Je ne sais pas qui est pire entre vous deux! Cette femme pour réussir à te dire qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veut te faire l'amour a besoin de boire un demi fût de bière!" Dit Alain.

André reprit à respirer. Il jeta l'argent sur la table pour payer la note et il dit à Alain: "Aide moi à la faire sortir sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent."

"Mais tu es vraiment un cas désespéré," lui fit Alain "tu pourrais la porter au-dessus, dans une chambre. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas lieu de se plaindre, demain matin."

André, inopinément, sourit: "J'aimerais que pour faire certaines choses elle soit au moins éveillée!" Et ensuite il ajouta: "Tu crois que je suis un faible, si pris par cet amour au point de perdre ma dignité d'homme. Un bon gars un peu sot, c'est ça ce que tu penses de moi, n'est ce pas? Non, je ne le suis pas du tout. Je ferai semblant de ne pas le savoir et même si son aveu me rend heureux et me redonne espoir, je vais l'ignorer. Elle devra venir me le dire, qu'elle m'aime, quand elle sera sobre."

Cette fois Alain resta bouche bée.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et cherchèrent un carrosse. Plusieurs fois André avait accompagné Oscar à la caserne, il ne serait pas difficile d'entrer. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans sa chambre sans qu'elle puisse se verrouiller dedans, et ivre comme elle était elle ne pouvait certainement pas le faire.

"Tu devras de toute façon rester avec elle jusqu'à l'aube, tu le sais, n'est pas? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous allez dormir sur le même lit avec l'épée entre vous deux, comme Tristan et Iseut?" [2]

André le regarda, surpris par la référence littéraire. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu regardes, je ne suis pas du tout ce rustre ignorant que tu crois que je suis!" dit Alain.

André se mit à ricaner, amusé. "Non, Alain, il y a un petit canapé dans le bureau, je m'installerai là."

Maintenant même Alain ricanait: "Et tu monteras la garde près d'elle, n'est ce pas? Un saint, tu es vraiment un saint."

"C'est sûr, mais l'auréole commence à me peser terriblement." Et il lança un tendre regard à la blonde abandonnée entre ses bras. 

André ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Sûrement dans la veste d'Oscar il devait y avoir les clés. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter dans sa chambre. Il s'en aperçut immédiatement. Elle était légère, trop légère. Il la déposa sur le lit. Il lui enleva les bottes, puis il lui déboutonna la veste et il la lui ôta. Certainement, sa vue empirait toujours de plus en plus, mais les autres sens pourvoyaient, plutôt bien, à cette défaillance: il lui prit une main, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le poignet. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait beaucoup maigri. La vie de caserne n'était certainement pas de tout repos pour elle. En outre, elle s'obstinait à manger la même soupe que la troupe, pour donner l'exemple et pour être plus proche de ses soldats: elle était en train de se ruiner la santé. Dès qu'il aurait la chance, il recommanderait à grand-mère de la surveiller parce qu'au moins au château elle mangeait suffisamment, ou plutôt, de renforcer son régime alimentaire: un peu plus de chocolat ne lui ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal.

Il lui caressa les cheveux blonds, puis il la recouvrit avec la couverture. Il faisait un peu froid dans cette chambre, non, décidément elle était humide. Cela aussi n'aurait pas été bon pour sa santé. Il soupira, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de lui en parler, car elle, comme d'habitude, aurait continué son chemin.  
Il fouilla les poches de la veste et il prit la clef, pour aller à verrouiller la porte. Ensuite il s'allongea sur le petit canapé, en constatant qu'il était décidément très inconfortable, il mit une main sous la nuque, en espérant pouvoir dormir un peu avant le rassemblement. Il devait se réveiller à temps pour sortir sans être vu. Il se couvrit de son manteau et bien vite il glissa dans le sommeil. 

Une tenaille lui serrait les tempes et elle ressentait des fortes pulsations douloureuses: elle avait un gros mal de tête. Elle fixait le plafond, en cherchant de se rappeler qu'est-ce que s'était passé, et de comprendre où elle était maintenant. Oui, cela c'était sa chambre à la caserne. Mais comment y était-elle arrivée? Lentement, les dernières images que son cerveau avait perçus, lui revenaient à l'esprit, la taverne, le visage d'André assis devant elle. Ah, voilà, maintenant elle savait comment elle était arrivée là.

Avec difficulté elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle recomposa les lambeaux de souvenirs filtrés par l'alcool. _Quel mal de tête._ Ce n'était pas encore l'aube. Elle essaya de se relever avec précaution en s'appuyant à tête de lit. La chambre lui tournait autour. Elle fit quelques pas et s'appuya au montant de la porte. Ensuite elle entra dans son bureau: sur le canapé elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette, celle du corps d'André. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, mais les jambes se dérobèrent, la faisant tomber par terre. Le bruit et le gémissement d'Oscar réveillèrent André, qui se leva immédiatement pour l'aider.

"Oscar, comment vas-tu?" dit-il, tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"J'ai un immense mal de tête, André."

"Je veux bien le croire avec tout ce que tu as bu. Mais, peut-être, es-tu devenue folle?"

"MMMhhhh, non, j'avais envie de boire."

"André fut déconcerté: "D'accord, Oscar, mais pourquoi toute seule? La prochaine fois dis-le moi, que je te tiennes compagnie."

Oscar resta silencieuse quelque temps, pendant qu'André attendait une réponse que ne venait pas. Finalement, de la bouche d'Oscar sortit la question qui lui brûlait sur les lèvres. "Écoute André... par hasard... aurais-je dit quelque chose d'étrange?"

André prit un des meilleurs visages de poker qui avait vu faire par Alain, en le réussissant plutôt bien, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais joué aux cartes de toute sa vie et répondit séraphique: "Non, Oscar, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que aurais tu pu dire d'étrange?"

"Ah, rien, rien, naturellement: je disais ça juste pour parler."

André décida de la presser: "Étrange, ce serait la première fois que tu dis quelque chose juste pour parler..." et pendant qu'il disait cela il approcha son visage du sien. Oscar tressaillit, l'iris vert d'André la scrutait, investigatrice. Elle resta silencieuse, assise près de lui, détournant le regard. André attendait, patient, qu'Oscar défasse le noeud enchevêtré de ses sentiments.

Finalement, sa voix sortit difficilement: "Eh bien, André, je me demandais... il est beaucoup de temps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler nous deux. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais."

André comprit que elle qu'elle s'en approcherait de façon tortueuse, si jamais elle réussissait à arriver, tôt ou tard, à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire. "Je vais bien, Oscar, je suis complètement guéri. Et c'est vrai, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu occasion de parler, oui, du soir que tu m'as pansé ma blessure. Ensuite tu n'es plus venue me voir. Je me suis senti un peu abandonné."

Oscar baissa sa tête et dans un murmure: "Je suis désolée..."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu plus venue me voir ?"

Oscar lui adressa un regard tremblant de larmes, qu'André ne lui avait jamais vu. C'était splendidement féminin cette hésitation qu'elle manifestait et André en était fasciné.

"Pourquoi? Parce que... je n'y arrivais pas, André. J'avais peur."

"Et de quoi avais-tu peur?"

Oscar, maintenant, regardait le plancher. Encore un silence. André savait qu'avouer avoir peur lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté. Il leva une main et délicatement il lui souleva le menton, en tournant son beau visage vers lui. "Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de me dire tout depuis le début? Un pas à la fois."

Oscar fit signe que oui. "Tout a commencé ce soir là au Faubourg Saint Antoine." 

Oscar avait terminé son récit et attendait une réaction d'André. Mais il était immobile, il regardait au loin. Elle chuchota: "André..." et il lui adressa un regard ardent, toujours en restant immobile. Alors Oscar lui prit le visage entre ses mains, doucement, et l'approcha du sien, en lui effleurant les lèvres d'un baiser.  
Elle se détacha de lui, toujours en lui tenant le visage entre ses mains, en le caressant avec les doigts: "André... dis-moi quelque chose... s'il te plaît..."

André en tremblant posa les mains sur les siennes, en les prenant et en les abaissant sur sa poitrine, sur le coeur, de sorte qu'elle en sente le battement devenu fou pour l'émotion. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pendant que leurs visages étaient encore proches, et leurs souffles interrompaient le silence. Ensuite André releva ses mains et lui prit les épaules pour l'attirer vers lui dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, pendant qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion.

"Je t'aime." se chuchotèrent-ils l'un sur la bouche de l'autre.

_Donne moi un baiser, deux baisers, dix, cents, mille baisers. Donne moi tous les baisers que tu ne m'as jamais donnés, tous ceux que j'ai désiré; verse ce miel sur les blessures de mon coeur, éloigne la douleur avec tes caresses, fais-moi respirer tes soupires... Oscar... j'ai attendu que ce soit toi qui pose tes lèvres sur les miennes, je voulais être sûr que tu le voulais vraiment, je voulais être sûr de ne pas rêver... car ceci n'est pas un rêve, n'est pas? Nous sommes vraiment ici, sur ce canapé, avec nos lèvres jointes, fiévreux d'amour, et nous nous embrassons avec une passion que nous ne réussissons plus à retenir... caresse moi encore les cheveux, embrasse moi encore, Oscar, parce que je t'embrasserai toujours, toujours... Oscar tu es vraie, c'est vraiment toi... Oscar... _

André se détacha un instant de ce tourbillon de baisers: "Oscar?" lui chuchota-t' il "Mais es- tu vraiment sobre maintenant?"

Elle le regarda contrarié: "André, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis? Bien sûr, je suis sobre! Mais est ce que cela te semble la chose à dire en cet instant? Ce n'est pas romantique du tout!"

Son coeur ressentit comme un coup, mais il devait être sûr. "Prouve moi que tu as dégrisé."

Elle sourit malicieuse: "Tu sais, je n'avais pas tellement bu ... mon cher _saint_, comme le dit Alain... et maintenant je suis tellement sobre que chaque baiser touche la cible..." Et elle commença à harceler sa bouche de baisers.

_Je me rends. Tu es sobre. Et tes lèvres sont douces et sucrées..._

Elle ne pouvait pas croire avoir fait une chose aussi audacieuse, elle, le sévère commandant. Elle avait enivré André de baisers et ensuite, en s'élevant, elle lui avait pris la main, en le menant à sa chambre. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image de leur étreinte, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Bientôt soupires et gémissements remplirent l'air.

Soudainement la sonnerie du rassemblement résonna dans la chambre.

"Non! Pas **maintenant**!"

Peut-être que ce soir auraient- ils eu une _seconde possibilité._

~ FIN ~

**Note:**  
[6] Giuseppe Ungaretti:  
"Soldati"  
Si sta come  
d'autunno  
sugli alberi  
le foglie

"Soldats"  
On est comme  
en automne  
sur les arbres  
les feuilles

[7] Selon une version de l'histoire, Tristan était la neveu du roi Mark de Cornouaille, il avait été envoyé en Irlande pour chercher la princesse Iseut, que le roi voulait épouser. Accidentellement Tristan et Iseut boivent un philtre d'amour et ensuite ils deviennent amants. Ils s'enfuient mais ils sont retrouvés dans une forêt, ensemble dans un lit. Parce que le roi Mark voit qu'ils dorment ensemble, vêtus et avec l'épée entre eux, qu'il prend pour symbole de chasteté, il leurs épargne la vie.


End file.
